


Feel Like I Can Fly

by DizzyRedhead



Series: Bring On The Rain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Multi, timestamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps and drabbles in the world of Under The Skin. Don't worry, still planning a sequel fic (or two). They're slowly coming together in my head, but right now, I want to keep in touch with these characters. </p>
<p>Title from "Calling You" by Blue October</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on UntitledNet: Substitute flower petals

Claire scowled down at the spellbook. “That can’t be right.”

Sam looked up from his own reading. “What can’t?”

“This spell! It makes no sense!” She threw up her hands in disgust.

He closed his book and came over to read over her shoulder. Despite her frustration, she couldn’t keep herself from leaning back into him, feeling the warm, solid strength of him.

“Seems pretty straightforward to me,” he said after he finished reading. “Just your basic tracking spell.”

“Yeah, but what about this part? ‘For visual confirmation, substitute flower petals’?”

“Huh,” Sam looked back at the page, reading the line himself. “I don’t know. Never seen a tracking spell like this before, anyway. Want to try it and see?”

Claire shrugged. “Sure, I guess.” She smiled as she swept a short, blond hair up from the tabletop. “And I know just who to try it out on.”

A few minutes later the ingredients were gathered in a bowl, including several rose petals. Claire said the invocation and dropped the match into the bowl, waving away the billow of pink, rose-scented smoke.

“What the fuck?!?!?” 

Claire and Sam exchanged identical grins at the bellow from the kitchen, but they collapsed into helpless laughter when Dean stormed into the library, his head wreathed with a circle of fluttering butterflies.


End file.
